Realization of Hidden Love
by DemiDemon99
Summary: Nightmares. For the past week that's all Ben and Gwen have been having. Ever since she was nearly devoured by those wild floraunases and he was going to explode. Now, on the verge of breaking, can Ben keep it together long enough to save Gwen from ghostfreak? Or will they both perish? Read and find out. Starts out T maybe M later on, just to be safe of course.
**Realization of Hidden Love**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10. Bwen Forever! (Shout out to Jameis for the request idea.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Dark. It was dark. _"It's always dark,"_ he thinks. This wasn't the first time this happened to him and he knew it wouldn't be the last either. Though, he wish it would. _"Everytime. Everytime I fall asleep, it's the same dream, over and over again. I know it's a dream and yet...I still..."_ Suddenly, he was floating. Floating in water, staring at the dark nothingness above him. _"H-here it comes,"_ he thinks frantically.

No sooner than he had thought that, did the world around him change. The darkness dims a a bit and the water drains away, leaving his entire back soaking wet. In the distance, he can see the silhouette of a person. Gulping, he shakily stood and begin to walk towards the person. As he got closer, he could tell who it was, though he already knew who it was from the start.

"G-gwen," he whispers, afraid to say her name and with good reason too.

Hearing her name being called, Gwen turns around.

"Ben?" she says.

She reaches out to him and he to hr. When, just as their hands are about to touch, she's pulled back violently. Green vines shoot from the darkness, wrapping around her ankles and making her fall. She claws at the ground, futilely trying to stop herself from being dragged back. Ben stares at her wide eyed, in shock, before he regains himself. Reaching for the omnitrix on instinct, he's stopped before his hand can reach it by a green vine. More and more vines shoot out of the darkness, binding him, until he can no longer move. Then, he's lifted into the air for a full front row view of a sight he'd never wish to see.

 _"N-no,"_ he though fearfully and frantically. _"P-p-pleas n-no...n-n-not again."_

His pleases were either ignored or went unheard, not that it would matter if they were heard, as several wild floraunases came out of the darkness. They surrounded Gwen, lifting her into the air with their vines. She struggles, kicks, and screams. All of it was no use. Staring at Ben, her eyes plead for him to save her. At the look in her eyes, Ben begins to struggle once more, harder than before, but it's all in vain.

The wild floraunases smile at the trembling Gwen, almost as if they were taunting her. They each grab a limb, pulling it close to them. Gwen struggles harder at this, but still can't break their grip or the vine's. Opening their mouths, to reveal hidden sharp teeth, they bite into her limbs. Her screams are like music to their ears and hell to Ben's. He freezes when he hears her screams. tears filling his eyes. Then, he watches as they tear apart his cousin, eating her alive, unable to tear his eyes away or close them. She screams out for him, begging him to save her, but he can't even move. All he can do is stare and watch her die, until it's over.

When it is finally over, the vines drop him and he falls on his face, unable to stop staring at the spot where his cousin once was. Now, all that remains is a giant blood stain and pieces of flesh. He stares at the stain, remembering the last look on her face. Tears and blood running down her cheeks, eyes widen, mouth hanging open in a silent scream and blood coming out of it. Her eyes locked with his still. Begging him to save her, to end the pain, her suffering.

 _"W-why?"_ he thinks angrily and defeated. _"W-why couldn't I save her?! WHY?!"_

He curls up into a ball and cries his heart out, sobbing loud to release the pain and anger, unable to stop himself and not really wanting to. He can hear her voice in his head. _"Why Ben? Why'd you let me die? WHY BEN?!"_ It tormented him ruthlessly.

* * *

Ben's eyes snap open, mouth open wide in a silent scream, voice caught in his throat. His left hand clutches his shirt tightly above his heart as it hammers away in his chest, while his right clutches his bed sheet in a death grip. Sweat covers his body, his shirt drenched in it, as he struggles to breath again. Once he can, he struggles with controlling his breathing. All the while repeating to himself, _'It was just a dream. It wasn't real, just a dream. A nightmare, actually. But still, it wasn't real. It wasn't real.'_

Once he had finally calmed down enough to breath correctly, Ben got out of bed. _"I do this every night now,"_ he thinks, _"I know it wasn't real. That it was a a bloody nightmare. And yet...I still need to be sure."_ Opening his door, Ben makes jure the coast is clear, before he slips out of his room and silently closing his door, before sneaking over to Gwen's room. They've had separate rooms for a while now. Ever since Max decided to upgrade the Rust Bucket's tech. Slowly and carefully as he can, Ben opens Gwen's door and slips in. He closes the door quietly behind him and faces Gwen.

Since, his eyes are already adjusted to the dark, he spots her quickly and he doesn't like what he sees. She was breathing heavily and rapidly with sweat covering her face. She appeared to be struggling against some invisible enemy. She'd kick and punch at the air and become more frantic with each hit.

"N-no..." she mumbles softly, so soft that Ben nearly didn't hear her speak, but he did, "P-p-please...s-stop...I-I don't...I don't want to die! ...B-ben...h-help me...s-s-save m-me...Ben!"

Hearing her cry out for him, got Ben moving double time. He covered the distance between him and the bed in 0.03 seconds flat. Kneeling by Gwen, he grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers. Slowly, she calms down a bit. Though, seeing that she's still restless and breathing somewhat frantically, Ben decides to sing to her.

 **"Just So You Know"**

 _ **I shouldn't love you but I want to**_  
 _ **I just can't turn away**_  
 _ **I shouldn't see you but I can't move**_  
 _ **I can't look away**_

 _ **I shouldn't love you but I want to**_  
 _ **I just can't turn away**_  
 _ **I shouldn't see you but I can't move**_  
 _ **I can't look away**_

 _ **And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not**_  
 _ **'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_  
 _ **Just so you know**_  
 _ **This feeling's taking control of me**_  
 _ **And I can't help it**_  
 _ **I won't sit around, I can't let him win now**_  
 _ **Thought you should know**_  
 _ **I've tried my best to let go of you**_  
 _ **But I don't want to**_  
 _ **I just gotta say it all**_  
 _ **Before I go**_  
 _ **Just so you know**_

 _ **It's getting hard to be around you**_  
 _ **There's so much I can't say**_  
 _ **Do you want me to hide the feelings**_  
 _ **And look the other way**_

 _ **And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not**_  
 _ **'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_  
 _ **Just so you know**_  
 _ **This feeling's taking control of me**_  
 _ **And I can't help it**_  
 _ **I won't sit around, I can't let him win now**_  
 _ **Thought you should know**_  
 _ **I've tried my best to let go of you**_  
 _ **But I don't want to**_  
 _ **I just gotta say it all**_  
 _ **Before I go**_  
 _ **Just so you know**_

 _ **This emptiness is killing me**_  
 _ **And I'm wondering why I've waited so long**_  
 _ **Looking back I realize**_  
 _ **It was always there just never spoken**_  
 _ **I'm waiting here...been waiting here**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **Just so you know**_  
 _ **This feeling's taking control of me**_  
 _ **And I can't help it**_  
 _ **I won't sit around, I can't let him win now**_  
 _ **Thought you should know**_  
 _ **I've tried my best to let go of you**_  
 _ **But I don't want to**_  
 _ **I just gotta say it all**_  
 _ **Before I go**_  
 _ **Just so you know**_

As Ben singed, Gwen begin to noticeably calm down. The sound of his voice soothing her mind. So, by the time he was done, she was sleeping peacefully. Ben smiles at the peaceful look on her angelic face. Though, his smile was a bit sad. Running a hand through her tomboy-ish, red-ish orange hair, he can't help but think. _"It's been a week since the whole omnitrix meltdown will destroy the universe situation and still...we're suffering for it."_ He sighs. _"I'm sorry Gwen...t-this is all my fault."_ Happy that Gwen was safe, for now at least, and feeling a little down and tired, Ben heads back to his own room. Never hearing the final words his cousin mumbles in her sleep as her walked out her room door.

 **End.**


End file.
